Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of the manufacture of ophthalmic lenses having at least one optical function, for example varifocal ophthalmic lenses.
Description of the Related Art
The invention relates more specifically to a method for manufacturing such ophthalmic lenses.
The invention also relates to a manufacturing machine configured to manufacture such an ophthalmic lens.
It is known that ophthalmic lenses are subjected to various manufacturing steps in order to confer upon them the prescribed ophthalmic properties, which are, for example, complex.
Methods for manufacturing ophthalmic lenses which involve a step of supplying an unfinished or semi-finished lens blank, namely a lens blank that has neither or just one face finished (in other words one face which defines a simple or complex optical surface) are known.
These methods then involve a step of machining at least one face of the so-called unfinished lens blank by turning, in order to obtain what is referred to as a finished face, which defines the complex optical surface desired for providing the (complex or otherwise) ophthalmic properties prescribed for the wearer of the ophthalmic lens.